Everyone's not the same
by ryando
Summary: Melina and John get very different reactions as they enter the WWE. But once they finally meet each other they realise everyone isn't the same.
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the arena as the newest addition to the WWE. Full of confidence she strutted down the hallway to the ladies locker room.

"Hi how is everyone." She said beaming.

"Shut up newbie." Candice grunted.

"W…what?"

"Look just because you're the new girl doesn't mean you can just walk in her and expect a lot."

"I'm only trying to be friendly." She said softly.

"Is that right? You come in here in your fancy dress, good looks and expect to be treated differently from us." Candice said walking slowly towards her.

"No…I don't."

"Is that right?" Candice walked up to her, grabbed her suitcase and emptied it over the floor."

"Don't expect to be treated like us honey because your not worth it. Trish walked up to the shocked diva and helped her.

"Hey don't worry about Candice because she's a playboy cover girl she thinks she is the greatest." Trish said smiling at her.

"Thank you to be honest it's not the welcome I expected."

"By the way what is your name?"

"Melina."

Meanwhile another new superstar entered the building. He found his locker room and walked in to see Rey Mysterio, Big Show and Chris Benoit waiting on him.

"Hey how is everyone." He asked politely.

"Really good man so you're the new guy huh?" Rey asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"Well make yourself at home if you need anything just ask okay?" Chris said shaking his hand.

"Yeah thanks."

"By the way dude what's your name?" Show asked.

"John."


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since Melina and John became the newest editions to Raw, they seemed to have settled in really well. Melina was in the Divas locker room getting her kit ready for tonight's show. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Candice whispering something to Victoria but she decided to ignore it. Just then Candice walked past her and pushed her to the floor.

"Oops sorry did I hit you?" Candice said in a fake voice. Melina stood looking at her and thinking.

"No, No you didn't." Candice smiled at her. Trish then got up and began shouting at Candice.

"What is your problem?" Trish asked to an astonished Candice.

"I don't know what you mean Trish."

"Ever since Melina came here you have done nothing but pick on her and make her feel uncomfortable." Trish yelled.

"Have I Melina." Candice said looking at Melina.

"Yeah you have and I want it to stop." Melina yelled finally releasing the frustration that had been kept inside for so long.

"Look you little bitch who do you think you are coming in here and trying to disrupt things? Yeah I'll stay out your way as long as you stay out of mine." Candice walked off in a huff, Melina smiled at Trish as she knew she had stood up for herself for the first time since she entered this company.

Meanwhile John was in his locker room getting ready for his big tag team match. Shawn Michaels his tag team partner walked in.

"You ready man?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I'm ready; I just hope Spirit squad are ready." John said lacing up his shoes.

"Okay man I'll see you out there."

"Yeah okay." Shawn walked out leaving John alone. A little later John walked out he waited for his music to hit before walking out into a jam packed arena. The tag match went smoothly with John and HBK picking up a win against the tag champions. Shawn thanked John for a great match and they both went to there locker rooms. On the way back John met someone who he'd never seen before.

"Oh I'm so, so sorry." John said. As John walked around the corner he bumped into the newest dive Melina.

"It's okay." Melina said.

"You're the new diva right."

"Yeah that's right." Melina said brushing her hair away from her face.

"The guys have been talking about you."

"I hope they haven't said anything bad."

"No they haven't." Melina looked at John, there eyes met and John knew it.

"We'll I gotta go for a shower I'll speak to you later."

"Okay bye." Melina said softly. She walked passed and noticed Trish leaning on a wall next to the curtains.

"I saw that." Trish laughed.

"Saw What?" Melina asked smiling.

"You like him don't you?"

"What no, I've only just met him."

"Okay." Trish smirked.

"Honestly I don't, but…."

"Oh there's a but?" Trish said laughing.

"If we were to meet again I might ask him something." Melina smiled. Trish was still laughing.

"Ask me what?" John said from behind Melina. Melina mimed "oh shit" to Trish before turning around to see John smiling at her.

"So what were you going to ask me?" John said.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to take me to dinner after the show."

"Of course I would." John said. Melina looked at him before giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"See you then." Melina said before winking at him.

After the Show the two met outside, John took her to a very posh restaurant in the middle of Detroit. They spent the evening talking and getting to know each other better.

"So did you have a good time?" John asked

"Yeah it was really, really great thank you."

"No problem, I hope we can do this again sometime." John said. Melina put her head down.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I don't want to rush things." Melina said walking away from him.

"Okay I'm okay with that."

"Thanks."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well I've had some bad relationships in the past and I don't want this one to end up the same." Melina said. John noticed a single tear rolling down her face.

"Look everyone's not the same okay, I would never do anything bad to hurt you in anyway physically or mentally okay." John said staring right into her eyes.

"Okay thank you." Melina said quietly. The two stared into each others eyes; Melina reached up and kissed John. The two kissed passionately before they got into a cab.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed that. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
